


Summer Loving

by Isola_Caramella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: Jaime spends a summer in Tarth





	1. Pool Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff and a little more fluff for the summer. Short chapters (100-500 words)

Jaime watched Mr. Tarth's daughter as he dipped the pool rake through the leaves cluttering the bottom of their pool. She was huge and awkward and had yet to pay him any attention. Four weeks in Tarth and almost every girl or woman from fourteen to eighty had hit on him in some annoying way or another, coquettish smiles or outright semi nudity from some of the bolder residents and he'd only mustered up a placid smile at best. It made no sense to him that a freckled toad would make his board shorts jut out embarrassingly. Jaime closed his eye and went back to concentrating on cleaning the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls splashing in the pool at the mouth of the waterfall held Endrew's full attention. Jaime was now stuck making sure the fish on their makeshift grill didn't burn the whole damn island down, civilized people had brick grills installed on their patios with no chance of causing outdoor fires.

The twins kept dunking each other with high pitched squeals and peals of laughter, yelling at each other in Dothraki and making eyes at Endrew. Jaime knew that they were staying at Mr. Tarth's house, guests of his daughters from her year in Vaes Dothrak on an exchange program. He hadn't been fishing for information per se but if she was a lesbian it made sense for her not to even incline her head in his direction. The twins were pretty enough, if you preferred coal black hair and skin the color of a fresh cinnamon stick. Soft, well curved bodies without an ounce of fat. Of the three, Jaime knew he was far prettier, she could at least look. 


	3. Chapter 3

The warm, bubbling mineral water was everything Endrew had promised, every muscle that ached loosened up and melted. Between cleaning pools and delivering bikes, he'd honed his already lithe body into a machine. His fencing would have to keep it that way once his final year started.

Jaime wasn't sure how long he'd dozed off or what startled him awake, but when his vision focused, Brienne stood in front of him bright red and naked. All of him woke up in rapid order.

 


	4. The maid by th spring

Brienne stood awkwardly frozen in place as the idiot in her mineral spring gawked at her. He didn't even have the decency to look away. She cursed herself for leaving her pack up on the rocks now.

"This is private property. You're trespassing."

"I was invited."

Of course, she was going to kill Drew. Endrew had given him a summer job and now apparently access to private family land without discussing it with anyone; the job was his to give, not so with traipsing around on their land. Technically her father's land. Semantics now as the idiot smirked at her.

"Aren't you going to get out?" Brienne huffed, her hands doing their best to cover her too large body, for the first time since puberty she thanked the gods for her meager breasts.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea." He drawled at her, his bottom lip resting between his teeth.

"I don't care what you think, get out. There's a spring in Morne if you hike three miles behind my uncle's house, go there in the future."

"That's not hospitable of you, you should get in, the water is very warm. Better than anything we have in Lannisport."

Brienne set her face into a hard mask, she'd dealt with her share of punchable pretty boys, one more wouldn't hurt. She sent a prayer to the Crone and moved her hands to ball them into fists at her side, "Get out."

Jaime, that was the idiot's name she finally remembered, stood up from the rock he was sitting on and Brienne was sure someone gasped, realized it was her when he gave her a slow smile that settled in the pit of her stomach.

"See something you like?"


	5. The Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dothraki.org for help with the translations for this chapter (which are mostly incorrect but meh). They have an updated PDF of Dothraki translations available that is invaluable. 
> 
> Translations at the end.

“You're not paying attention! Brienne, Brienne!”

Irri pinched Brienne on her wrist hard enough to jolt Brienne out of her own head, her section of the map was still blank and all of the pins sat forgotten in her wet palms. She looked up at the two curious faces looking back at her and swallowed.

“What's going on?” Jhiqui’s grasp of the Common Tongue had improved greatly once they'd all moved to Braavos together and rented the second floor of an old manse. They wove between Dothraki and the Common Tongue fluidly now and Brienne caught herself thinking in Dothraki as often as she did in Common Tongue.

“Nothing.”

“You're a terrible liar. Your face is doing the thing.” Irri waved her finger at a point between Brienne's forehead and nose and Brienne averted her eyes to stare at the map of Vaes Dothrak in front of them.

“It's stupid.”

“So? I fell off my surfboard on calm waters, cannot be stupider than that.” Jhiqui was their soother and therapist, Brienne could have said she'd murdered everyone from Morne to Seven Mile Beach and Jhiqui would have made it seem like a minor inconvenience.

“I saw Endrew’s friend, uh, naked.”

“Oh the cute one from the river?” Irri piped up, dropping her pins on the map.

“I guess? He was at the mineral spring this morning.”

“Very nice.”

“No, he, he, _anna dothralat_.” Brienne whispered not sure where her father was; he spent less time at PenroseWagstaffTarth when she was home on breaks.

“ _Graddakh!_ ” Irri squeaked, leaning on the map now to grin wickedly at Brienne's discomfort, “ _Kirekosi zhokwa_?”

“ _Sekke zhokwa. Sekke, sekke zhokwa_.”

“ _Zhokwa ven Haggo_?” Jhiqui sighed remembering the day they'd found the pictures on Haggo’s phone.

“Almost?”

“Did you touch?”

“Irri, no! You can't just, touch people.”

“ _Filkak_.” Irri said before smiling so hard her back teeth showed, “you must touch. You didn't tell the truth last night, you said you would do dare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna - he, she, me  
> Dothralat - has three different meanings, one of which is to have an erection  
> Graddakh - shit   
> Sekke - very  
> Zhokwa - big   
> Filkak - coward


	6. The Cellar

Brienne decided she hated her two best friends after all. Endrew had been the only semblance of friendship until she'd done the Youth Exchange year after graduation and it had surprised her to have her exchange family genuinely care for her. No one had cared that she was too tall, her exchange mother had been almost as tall, and the few people who called her _ifak_ hadn't done so because she was ugly (which she still was), they'd considered her an outsider in their community. She had been a foreigner in Jalan Qoyi but she'd also ridden horses since she could stand and knew enough about horses to earn a modicum of respect.

None of that mattered as she sat on the floor of the wine cellar with Jaime, her _vikeesi_ exchange sisters had locked them in twenty minutes ago, refusing to let her out until the deed was done. Her father was at a wedding with an age appropriate date and had said he'd be back tomorrow, Endrew was too enamored with Irri’s cleavage to be of any use and now Brienne was stuck until she touched him, intimately. Hate was too mild.

“Do you have your phone?”

“Jhiqui said you would ask that, she says you can't use it until you do whatever it is you're supposed to do and you have thirty minutes before she confirms with me that it is done.”

“This is stupid. We’re not twelve year olds.” Brienne said glumly as she slumped even further into the tiled floor. “Just tell her yes when she messages you.”

He seemed unperturbed by their current predicament, lounging at the small table in the back near the red wines, watching a replay of Arthur Dayne’s goals. His eyes scrolled across the phone screen as a message alert echoed around the room. After being forced to acknowledge that he was unbearably attractive, there was little else Brienne thought of now. Seeing his face transform into a genuine smile instead of his smirk made her close her eyes.

  
“My brother is coming to see me,” he breathed almost giddily as he tapped away at the screen.

“That's great, you two must be close.”

“It's better than great, I haven't seen little dude, in person, in almost a year. He's studying in an advanced program at the Citadel.”

“At least someone in your family is smart.”

“Ouch! This from the girl locked in a wine cellar for reasons unknown.”

“Shut up, I know why we’re here, I just won't do it.”

“Do tell.”

“I told them about you, that morning, the trespassing.” Brienne stammered out, looking away from him as her skin burned hot.

“Okay.” He raised a skeptical eyebrow and dragged his lip between his teeth.

“They dared me to touch you.”

“I'm right here, touch away. The movie will be done before we get out of here.”

“No, they want me to touch you.”

“So touch me.”

“Gods,” Brienne looked up at the ceiling and exhaled, “I hate bets.”

“Depends what you bet on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ifak - derogatory word for non Dothraki  
> Vikessi - slang for annoying woman


End file.
